1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a reusable therapeutic device. More particularly, the invention relates to a reusable therapeutic device which may be used for heating or cooling an animal or human body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
General or local therapeutic heating or cooling of an animal or human body is well known in the medical art. Heat has been directed to localized portions of such bodies to dull pain in the sensory nervous system by soothing the many terminals of nerves to the area affected, to alleviate disease by dilating the network of body vessels which lie below the skin and in the muscles so that more blood (including the very useful leucocytes which are the antagonists of germs) is brought to the surface, and to reduce the temperature of a body through the medium of the pores by getting rid of surplus sweat derived from the suffused capillaries.
On the other hand a short application of cold produces a shrinking in the caliber of the vessels of the skin in an afflicted area, a strong nervous stimulus, and a dilatation of the vessels of other parts of a body. Such short application of cold stimulates heart and respiration, quickening circulation, promoting improved interchange of gases in the lungs. This is followed by a local reaction in which the contracted skin vessels dilate again and a sensation of local warmth is produced. Longer applications of cold depress these functions and lower the body termperature. Injuries such as bruises and sprains, accompanied as they always are by local congestion and heat, are much benefited by a short local application of cold. Applied immediately after the injury it prevents excessive effusion of lymph and consequent swelling of the injured part. In disease there is a wide scope for this method of treatment in conditions such as excessive fever, meningitis, heat stroke, and so forth.
Alternative devices for general or local therapeutic heating or cooling of an animal or human body have been devised. U.S. Pat. No. 2,547,886 discloses a therapeutical device with a permanently sealed bag or pack containing an ambient temperature liquid permanently sealed in capsules. In a second embodiment of the device permanently sealed independent compartments contain an ambient temperature liquid permanently sealed in capsules.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,562,121 discloses a therapeutical device with a plurality of permanently sealed liquid-containing compartments having superimposed thereon air-containing compartments which cushion and insulate the liquid-containing compartments. The device is in the form of a strap for application to the human body.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,602,302 discloses a combination ice and hot pack with a plurality of independent and sealed fluid containing compartments. Each compartment is spaced from every other compartment by means of a flexible web of material which allows the device to be folded upon itself.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,697,424 discloses a therapeutic cold pack having front and back elastomeric sealed walls. The front wall has a small opening through which a slurry of ten percent isopropyl alcohol/water mixture is introduced. After the cold pack is filled with alcohol/water mixture, the opening is closed by means of a rubber patch.
U.S Pat. No. 2,715,315 discloses a localized applicator for cooling body temperatures having a container within which a coolant such as carbon dioxide is positioned. Straps secure the applicator to the local body areas to be cooled.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,224 discloses an instant hot or cold, reusable cold pack having three compartments with one compartment containing a predetermined amount of solvent (water), a second compartment containing a predetermined amount of an exothermic solute (calcium chloride) or an endothermic solute (ammonium nitrate), and a third compartment containing a gelling agent (hydroxypropyl methylcellulose and propylene glycol) capable of reacting with the solvent-solute solution to produce a gel. The compartments are separated from one another by rupturable seams. Upon rupture of the solvent-solute seam, the solvent mixes with the solute to liberate or absorb heat to produce the desired heating or cooling effect. Once the solution has returned to ambient temperature, upon rupture of the gelling agent/solvent-solute seam, the gelling agent mixes with the solvent-solute solution to produce a reusable gel pack.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,097 discloses a therapeutic device and method for forming and using same, such therapeutic device having a plurality of chambers spaced from each other with adjacent chambers being serially connected by passageways. The chambers and passageways are filled with a thermal responsive material (water). The device is heated to a desired temperature prior to applying heat treatment to a body portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,358 discloses a therapeutic device having a plurality of compartments which can enclose a heat absorbing material, or a heat releasing material, or a high density material. The device can be firmly positioned on various body portions using one or more straps.
While the medical art use of various therapeutic devices for general and local heating and cooling of an animal or human body to dull pain, to alleviate disease, to reduce body temperature, and to improve circulation and respiration is well known, the above-described devices are limited in their convenience, versatility, economy, or effectiveness in applying either heat or cold to the affected area of the body. The principal limitations of such devices are their inherent inability to be compressibly and conformably disposed to body portions with minimal discomfort.
The device of the present invention not only can provide the requisite amount of compression but also can therapeutically treat large or small body portions while conforming to a variety of body contours. Moreover, the entire device or a component of the device may be repeatedly subjected to predetermined temperature conditions and reused indefinitely. As will be shown, the unique combination of features embodied in the present invention is an advance in the therapeutical treatment of animal and human diseases and injuries.